Fynn
About Fynn Fynn is the closest boyfriend of Rufus, living a little further off of the city in his own small rent house'.' His reason for him living apart from others is because he is a werewolf since roughly a year without even his parents really knowing, and therefore transform every full moon phase. He mostly hangs with only his boyfriend, and, or, if Rufus isn't available, with Anora and Trigger. Appearance Human Fynn Fynn is 18 years old and has caramel skin, dark full hair and blue eyes. He has a septum, eyebrow and belly piercing and is rather piligious, due to his werewolf genes. Werewolf Fynn As a werewolf, he is roughly 2 metres tall, despite the similarities to normal wolves, his body structure is way more muscular and humanoid. Fynns sense of smell and hearing becomes several times better, already some time before and also after the full moon phases. Personality Human Fynn Fynn is a loyal young man, most likely to his doggo genes. He meets most of other people very open minded and kind. For his age, the responsibility he carries for alone himself is already very heavy, and he is thankful for at least Rufus being by his side during full moon. In general, he has totally fallen and is in love with his boyfriend, very much happy not to be alone. He is hurt deeply by the fact that Rufus actually cheats to him, though doesn't speak up to that and seems to accept Rufus behaviour as a part of Rufus himself. Werewolf Fynn As a werewolf, Fynns way of thinking and behaving differs much to that of himself as a human and gets more similar to that of a monster. He acts the way of a natural predator which is also a reason why he chose to live further away from the city, since he cannot control where his werewolf self seeks his way to. Werewolves in general are easily irritated and dangerous creatures and msotly react with an offense way of acting and attacking towards others. There are few exceptions, in Fynn case it's when Rufus is with him and in his reach. Not always, but from time to time he tends to recognize his boyfriend. Relations Rufus The two of them met on a party organised by Rufus and Fynns mutual, Emmet. They got fond of each other rather quick and started meeting up. Fynn lets Rufus gladly live at his place whenever he decides to come by. Fynn holds Rufus as his boyfriend and closest person very dear. He loves having him with him, though he cannot get himself to get angry or pull consequenzes after he finds out about Rufus several other affairs. Anora As Anora being the sister of Rufus, Fynn got to know her rather quick after getting known Rufus. During the period of times of his boyfriend staying away, Fynn sometimes goes to visit Anora, since he sees her as a good friend to spend time with as well. Trigger Next to Anora, Fynn as well spends time with Trigger who's always around when he visits Anora. He also knows him from his body modification shop where Fynn got his piercings made. Ralf Ralf is Fynns piercer and was suggested to him by Trigger. Emmet Fynn knows Emmet only on bowing terms, and most importantly isn't one of his boys. (:^)) He joined the part organised by him, where he met Rufus. Fynn doesn't know about Emmets lifestyle until Rufus introduces him.